


Practical or Theoretical

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [21]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: It’s a time for congratulation and look to the future (Nico-NASTYH Universe)
Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480586





	Practical or Theoretical

**Hello.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

Umi enlarges the livestream video and then leans back on her chair with a manjuu in hand. _'I'm a little late but I hopefully didn't miss out too much.'_

"...so your first online video was sometime in March of last year Nico. What was it like to an online idol?"

"Well..." Nico tilts her head and stays silent for a few second before looking at a 2D avatar. "It was an interesting experience since that was the first video of me in a solo performance. Since then I had help from the people around me and I am grateful for their support."

The avatar bobs her head. "I see I see. Did you plan to be an online idol?"

"Mm, not at first. I actually debuted live at an earlier time."

The avatar bobs her head up and down. "Wow! You must have performed in front of so many people packed together. That sounds like a great experience."

Umi looks at the avatar how move and takes in her features: She has a red beret on the right side of her head and a small white chef's hat leaning on the left side. The avatar's hair is orange but it fades into teal at the tips. She also has some kind of feather earrings and an orange suit while some parts of her arms are covered in white arm sleeves. The blunette slightly shakes her head. _'Amazing at what technology can do. I wonder what is Nico looking at? Is there an actual person there or is it a green screen?'_

Nico smiles, "Yeah, but I think online concerts can be just as good. The fans can watch it in their homes, there's a chance your comment can be read, and other things that a live concert can't do. What about you Kiara? Have you done an online concert yet?"

"Me? Not yet but I have done a lot of research on them."

Nico leans back on the couch. "Research is very good, but you also gotta use that research and get experience."

"Gosh I hope I get my 3D model soon..."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_A month later..._

_Bing_

Umi watches as her advisor's face appears on screen. "Good afternoon Mrs. Yakumo."

The blonde woman smiles, "Good afternoon Umi. How have you been?"

Umi nods her head. "I'm good."

"That's great. Did you receive the graduation box last week?"

Umi looks to the side where the school tassel hangs on her wall. "Yes."

"Wonderful." Yakumo looks at her screen for a few moment. "Well it looks you passed all of your classes with flying colors and you seem to have everything set for your undergrad graduation." She then sighs, "But I apologize that you can't walk the stage and celebrate that moment with your family."

"It's unfortunate but no one could have predicted the situation." _'I know a few good place to take pictures with Nico and my parents.'_

"Hopefully we can do something in the near future. In any case, any plans after the break?"

Umi shifts in her chair. "I'm planning to do more internship. I feel that more practical experience will be useful before I go into graduate school."

Yakumo nods, "That's a good choice. Also," She looks at her screen. "Since you couldn't participate in our program, may I offer you a recommendation to my friend for your internship?"

"Who is this person?"

"His name is Machio Naruzo and is a PT at Silverman Gym. He studied and received his Master's in the USA."

Umi taps her mouse. "He sounds like a knowledgeable person."

"That he is. Also," The counselor leans in to whisper. "I heard our faculty highly respect his work ethic and his past interns." Yakumo then gives an exaggerated wink.

Umi smiles, "Thank you Mrs. Yakumo. May I have his contact information?"

"I'll do you one better." Yakumo starts typing on her keyboard for several seconds. "I just emailed him about you. And," She types again. "Here is his email."

_Ding_

Umi looks at the message box to see Machio's email. _'Great.'_ She copies and saves it to her computer. _'I'll give him my resume and see what happens then.'_ "Thank you so much Mrs. Yakumo."

"I'm happy to help. Now then, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Umi ponders on that. _'So far everything seems to be in order.'_ "No. I believe that I have everything done."

"Fantastic. Well, it has been a crazy semester with these online classes, but I wish you good luck out in the world. Goodbye Umi."

"Goodbye Mrs. Yakumo." Umi closes the meeting.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**.**

**La Fin.**

**Hello hello everyone. It is I, back here again. Phew these past several months has been crazy. With the semester done I have some extra time to do these stories but dang, my writing became really rusty from my hiatus. Anyway, I hope to gain it back and improve my writing for my future stories or chapters.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
